A different time, a different place
by Aurora-Jade Skywalker
Summary: Anakin is knighted at fiffteen, far earlier than most Jedi his age. This takes Anakin and Padme's relationship to a different place, and from a different point of view.
1. trials

Author: Aurora-Jade Skywalker  
  
Email: Aurora_Jade_Skywalker@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: 'Star wars' doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas/Lucas film. I am just using it for my own pleasure.  
  
Title: In a different time, a different universe.  
  
Summery: Anakin was knighted at 15, a lot earlier than in the movies (Which we haven't actully seen yet...does he actully reach knighthood?) A/P fiction  
  
Symbols: *Thoughts* //Force message// "*/*\*/*\time in between/*\*/*\*"  
  
Story:  
  
Prolouge  
  
"Begin, we shall" a serious voice said. The young padawan nodded and took out his lightsabre. Ignigting it a ice blue blade appeared letting out a humming noise. "A series of moves, you will perform." The padawan nodded. "Perform the 7 velocity with Sai, you will" Again the Padawan nodded, tucking his braid behind his ear, he branished his Sabre. "Begin...  
  
\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\(STRAIGHT AFTERWARDS)\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/  
  
The young Padawan walked out of the room, a feeling of pride and acomplishment filled him. All that was left to do was to wait for the reply. Did he succeed? Did he make it? He smoothed out his dark tunics and continued walking.  
  
"So, Padawan, how do you believe you went" The master looked at him.  
  
"Well, of course" The young Padawan grinned.  
  
"Anakin, do not be..."  
  
"I know Obi-wan...Master, its just, I've had enough of being serious in the past few days, I need to relax" Anakin sighed. Obi-wan nodded and patted him on the shoulders.  
  
"Yes, alright, you can have the rest of the day off till we get the results for your trial, until then, you are still my Padawan" Anakin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes Master" Anakin said as Obi-wan chuckled.  
  
\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\(THE NEXT DAY)\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/  
  
Anakin paced the room nervously. "Anakin, Please calm down and stop that, your making me nervous" Obi-wan said frowning.  
  
"You're nervous? this is MY trial!...Alright, Alright!"  
  
"Master Kenobi" A voice began, "Padawan Skywalker" Both heads turned towards the voice. "Master Yoda, Master Windu" Anakin smiled.  
  
Anakin bit his lip, and straightened. "Good news we have" Yoda said. Anakin's eyes brightened. "You have become a knight" Mace smiled. "And the youngest ever" 


	2. Padawans

Author: Aurora-Jade Skywalker  
  
Email: Aurora_Jade_Skywalker@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: 'Star wars' doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas/Lucas film. I am just using it for my own pleasure.  
  
Title: Padawans  
  
Summery:...sorry, I took so long guys! anyway, Anakin is 16 now!!!  
  
Symbols: *Thoughts* //Force message// "*/*\*/*\time in between/*\*/*\*"  
  
Story:  
  
Anakin smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Very good! but you'll have to do better than that to beat me 'Master'" Anakin laughed emphisising the name master just to tease him. "Anakin, Try not to be....Oh, I give up, you never listen to me anyway" Obi-wan gave him a tired old look. "You know that's not gonna work Obi-wan, it never does" Obi-wan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
"Master Skywalker!" A young Padawan came running up, and Obi-wan couldn't help laughing at that name. "The council would like to see you!" Anakin looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, alright" He grabbed his cloak and drapped it on.  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\At the council*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*  
  
"Knight Skywalker, pleased, we are to see you" Yoda said, Anakin bowed.  
  
"We would like to ask something of you, How would you like to take on a Padawan?" Mace asked. Staring was all Anakin could do to keep his mouth from falling open. "What?! your kidding right?" he asked.  
  
"Kidding we are not," Yoda said "Give you a day to think about this we will"  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/Back in his appartment*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*  
  
Anakin paced his room. *A Padawan! A PADAWAN! I hope they're kidding, I really don't want one...but then again, it'd be okay wouldn't it??*  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/The Mess hall*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*  
  
Anakin sat with his friends. "Well, Congrats Master, I heard you're getting yourself a Padawan!"  
  
"Please don't call me that!" Anakin sighed. "And I'm not sure about the Padawan thing yet, what do you think?"  
  
"Hey, you're the big Jedi Master!"  
  
"Jedi knight" Anakin corrected. "So?"  
  
"Hey, if you really wanna ask me...I'd say go ahead!"  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/THE COUNCIL!*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/  
  
"So, decided have you?"  
  
"Yes, masters, I have decided"  
  
Note: what do you think he should do, take one? or not? 


	3. Mission

Author: Aurora-Jade Skywalker  
  
Email: Aurora_Jade_Skywalker@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: 'Star wars' doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas/Lucas film. I am just using it for my own pleasure.  
  
Title:  
  
Summery: What has Anakin chosen? Padawan? No Padawan? Read to find out?  
  
Symbols: *Thoughts* //Force message// "*/*\*/*\time in between/*\*/*\*"  
  
Story:  
  
*****  
  
"So? what is your decision?"  
  
"Masters, I have decided that it is to eairly to take on a padawan. In a few years I will, but not now" Anakin said.  
  
"It is your decision, yet I do believe that a Padawan would be wise." Mace said.  
  
"Yes masters, but I do not" Anakin replied. Mace nodded, Anakin bowed and left.  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\Days later*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*  
  
Anakin walked down the hall towards his apartment. Soft whisperes buzzed around him. Voices talking, about him, about spars, about things Anakin never really got to participate in as he got knighted early.  
  
Anakin pulled the door open and settled into the couch. "Hey Anakin" a young Jedi Anakin's age walked in. "So?" he asked.  
  
"So what?" Anakin replied.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about" his friend said. Anakin looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Well, no I do not know what you are talking about" he replied. his friend shook his head appearing tired of Anakin's games. "Are you getting a Padawan?" he asked. Anakin shook his head and sighed. "No Nath-in"  
  
"Why?" Nath-in asked looking shocked. "What did the council say?"  
  
Anakin sighed again. "They said it would be wise, but what do they know?" Anakin said. "Well Anakin, they are the council, they do know what is best" Nath-in said  
  
"Yeah sure they do" Anakin said sarcastically  
  
"Whats wrong with having a Padawan?" Nath-in asked. "Its good to have one. As my master said, you learn from your students"  
  
"I've never understood that phrase" Anakin said standing up. "I really don't want a Padawan on my tail all day"  
  
*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\Later*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\  
  
"Anakin" Obi-wan called. Anakin's head turned.  
  
"Yeah?" Anakin asked walking towards him.  
  
"The council have assigned us a mission" Obi-wan handed Anakin his lightsabre. "Keep this on you Anakin. you know..."  
  
Anakin looked at him annoyed. "Seriously Obi-wan, don't you think that I know? I mean after all those lectures you gave me when I was a Padawan, I have to put up with them even now!"  
  
"Please Anakin, Calm your self. Anyway, the council has asked us to track down a bounty hunter. I will give you the details on the way" Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded. "Alright" he grabbed his clock, hooked his lightsabre to his belt and went off after Obi-wan. 


End file.
